Quiet With You
by RLBB
Summary: One-shot between Donna and Harvey. Harvey is working late one night at the firm when Donna comes to keep him company.


So I wanted to do a Harvey/Donna one-shot. I'm still working on my Ms. Moneypenny series but I don't want to post quite yet because I want tweak it a bit. But I've been wanting to post more Harvey/Donna so hopefully this will tide me over for a short while. The idea for this one-shot was based off of the song "Quiet" by the artist Lights.

Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>It was a Friday night at Pearson-Hardman and Harvey Specter sat on the couch in his office pouring over various documents. He shifted and sat up straighter, looking at the clock on the wall. Damn, almost one a.m.<p>

He had sent Mike home around 11 after he saw his associate yawning at a fairly constant rate of once per minute. True, the kid's mind was amazing but there was a clear drop in his ability to focus when he got tired. The case they were working on was a difficult one, not that Harvey couldn't win it of course, it just required more research and analysis than usual. He was sorely tempted to pack up and go home but he knew he needed to finish. Unfortunately his eyelids were protesting heavily. He really needed a cup of-

Before he could finish his thought a mug of steaming hot coffee had been placed on the table in front of him. He looked up and was met with a steadfast pair of hazel eyes. Reaching for the warm mug, he took a sip relishing the caffeine.

He looked at her his brows knitting in confusion.

"I thought you went home when Mike left" By this time Donna had sat herself down on the other end of the couch.

"I did, I had to check on my neighbor's apartment, house sitting for her while she visits her family" she replied casually as if her statement explained what she was doing back in Harvey's office. She bent over and rummaged through her purse for a few seconds before re-emerging with a book. Kicking off her heels Donna drew her legs up onto the couch and tucked them under her and began reading.

There was a beat of silence before Harvey spoke again.

"What are you doing?"

"Reading" the redhead replied without looking up. Harvey rolled his eyes, "I meant what are you doing _here_ in _my _office this _late_". She didn't answer. Harvey sighed.

This was their routine. He knew Donna was here keeping him company. In his early years as a lawyer when he and Donna were "first starting out together" he had spent many late nights at the office. From the very first time Donna had stayed as late as he did. At first she made excuses saying she had work to finish up. They both knew she was lying of course but Harvey had always appreciated the company so he never said anything about it. As time went on Harvey's late nights grew more infrequent but when they happened Donna always appeared, coffee in hand and they would sit in companionable silence. These days she dropped the excuses altogether and brought something to pass the time with.

"This is ridiculous, you don't have to babysit me" he said, leaning back against the couch watching her. Honestly he felt a little bad that she was wasting her night here when she could be out doing something much more exciting. Of course he would never tell her that. Donna raised her eyes from the book and gave him a pointed look.

'We both know how this works buddy. I'm not going anywhere' is what her gaze seemed to say. Her eyes returned to her novel but Harvey's were still trained on her face.

Not many people had the privilege of seeing Donna this way- relaxed and at ease. As his assistant she was always alert and ready to pounce and deal with any situation that came up. Most people in the firm were actually intimidated by her. But sitting here late at night Harvey was struck by this singular privilege he had in being able to just sit and be quiet with her. It left him with an inexplicable feeling of calm.

He must have been staring for a number of minutes because Donna suddenly spoke,

"Are you going to ogle me all night or actually get some work done?" her face remained unexpressive but Harvey could hear the lilting tease in her voice.

"Hard to look away, can you really blame me?" he bantered back with a smirk. His smirk grew into a wide smile when he saw the corners of her mouth turn up.

"Yeah, yeah- just finish up fast would you? A girl needs her beauty sleep"

"Yes ma'am" Harvey answered, turning back to the many files in front of him. An hour passed as Harvey diligently read and made notes and Donna continued to read. When he was finally done he looked up once more, the clock telling him it was a quarter past two. Even the caffeine he had earlier was not enough to fight off his exhaustion. Setting his legal pad down he scooted down the couch, settling himself right next to Donna. Laying his head on her shoulder he closed his eyes.

"You should head home, your bed is probably more comfortable than my shoulder" Donna whispered softly. She reached her arm around him and started combing her fingers through his hair. In that moment Harvey could not think of anything in his life that had felt better.

"Give me five minutes" he mumbled.

Donna didn't respond, but her fingers continued the soothing motion.

Yes, Harvey thought. It was a wonderful thing to just sit and be quiet with her.

* * *

><p>Leave me a review and let me know what you thought. Thanks again for reading!<p> 


End file.
